nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Speechless
Speechless is a musical easter egg, introduced in Vengeance. It is written and performed by Lady Gaga as part of "The Fame Monster" Extended Play. It lyrically speaks of a fear of death and a fear of losing someone's love. In Zombies, it is Sophia lamenting the death of somebody close to her. Who this person is has yet to be determined. Activating Speechless in The Dark grants the player a Sorrow-esque V-R11In Sorrow, the V-R11 turns the Zombies into human AIs which assist the player as well as a random Perk-A-Cola, a reference to the act of preventing death and fixing something which is broken. The Perk-A-Cola is a reference to the lign "So baby raise a glass to mend the broken hearts of all my wrecked up friends". Speechless is most notable as being the only song in the collection to not be of a synth-pop/electro-pop genre, and is largely inspired by 70's Rock n' Roll and the Blues. Lyrics I can't believe what you said to me Last night when we were alone You threw your hands up Baby you gave up, you gave up I can't believe how you looked at me With your James Dean glossy eyes In your tight jeans with your long hair And your cigarette stained lies Could we fix you if you broke? And is your punch line just a joke? I'll never talk again Oh boy you've left me speechless You've left me speechless, so speechless And I'll never love again, Oh boy you've left me speechless You've left me speechless, so speechless I can't believe how you slurred at me With your half wired broken jaw You popped my heart seams On my bubble dreams, bubble dreams I can't believe how you looked at me With your Johnnie Walker eyes He's gonna get you and after he's through There's gonna be no love left to rye And I know that it's complicated But I'm a loser in love So baby raise a glass to mend All the broken hearts Of all my wrecked up friends I'll never talk again Oh boy you've left me speechless You've left me speechless so speechless I'll never love again, Oh friend you've left me speechless You've left me speechless, so speechless How? Haaaa-oooo-wow? H-ooow? Wow Haaaa-oooo-wow? H-ooow? Wow And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to Would you give it all up? Could I give it all up for you? And after all the boys and girls that we've been through Would you give it all up? Could you give it all up? If I promise boy to you That I'll never talk again And I'll never love again I'll never write a song Won't even sing along I'll never love again So speechless You left me speechless, so speechless Why you so speechless, so speechless? Will you ever talk again? Oh boy, why you so speechless? You've left me speechless so speechless Some men may follow me But you choose "death and company" Why you so speechless? Oh oh oh Trivia *The sound file to Speechless can be seen in Sorrow, although it is impossible to turn on without modding/console commands. The reward in The Dark seems to reference Sorrow. Sources